Sherlock Holmes & the Key of Nightmares
by JohnApplepie67
Summary: A Powerful Love. A Dead Dog. Batman's Chicken. And the terrifying power of the Tyrannosaur Emperor. Will Sherlock's dog come back from the dead? Will Watson requite his love for Sherlock? And Just who is Table?
1. Chap1

Sherelock Homes and Te Key of Nighmares

Chap.1. What have done, dinosaur emperor you broke my dog?!

Watson we have problem said the Sherlok, walking up and down the england all day alkl like. Sherelock is not emo and if you say Ill break your dogs all you stupid TW fanbois I hate. "Sherelock what broke dog, was it Dinosaur emperoe man? say Watsonm all madlike andgry bulldog what bit me in face like I was 2 year old.

It was idneed tyrannosaur king, wat son said sherelock lighting up a full of weed (he does not smake tobacco in my ff, you fanbois fuck off ifyou don't smake thg weeds), we have a mystery what might need the solving.

We hve to call fried Harry vPotter what sits in hogwa king of wizzards now swording gianjt bees yelkled watson extramne angry at tynannosar king.

He will not halp us because wizards don't care abot mystrys or weed or my dog what died from the king donosaur's big red car that killed it dead-style said sherelock still smok the weeds.

SOME thimes I woinder how I cannot love you and your face said watson I would kiss your dog too because you owned him but it died so I cry on wall.

Watson said sherlock finishing his Weed pip ew, wqe muct find key of nightmares to dfefeat dinosaur king and dead-style him forevermore to stop hm from kill the more dogs all opver green world.

That is best idea said watson I call apple jack horse queen of texas place to buy more guns and food and money.

EDND of part on stoiry thius is not end of key sherelock ff sfu haters I write now shut up mlissa


	2. Chap2 mmet aplejak texas

Sherelok homes and the key of nightmares pat 2

Chap 2 goin to texas to spake with horse queen applejak of texas what have hay and keys.

Here in texas said sherelock putting on texas hat and eating carl jr burger. Thjis is where we going to punISHMENT] that tyrannosar king for what killing my dog with a car.

Watson said we must go see the apple jack horse woman form mlp back in chapter 2 so that is what we do says sherelock smaking moar weed. We jus have to think really harc and smake lots of weed plant tommorowtimes and today.

To find the key ofnightmaes what opens up the bad castle covered in dead leaves is what sherelak MUST DO SO GO DO SHERELOK!

So yeah lol, he went to horseranch where applejak was eating applejak ceral and putting applekak ceral in her weed pipe and smaking it. What queen of horses smaomes the weed plant like that? Asks Sherelok smaking his weed pong. Apple jak was also weed queen of texas selling drags an guns to all peope in the texas and sat on bg char shape like throne from got. She ha weed crown maed of weeb leaves and was dress is sex dress dat show horse boobs.

You do not com here, humin people! She said pointing un at watson face. You come to taek my weed plant and run away?

We com to defeat tyanosar king and kill him for killing dogs on houses in big car dat he stole from sonic the hedgehag. Said sherelok panting gan at her horseface at like. You cannot distract with horseboob in sexylike. We come to avenge or dog with guns and key of nigtmar.

You motherfuckers better leab or I will take your weedplant! Said abblpejak eating ablejak ceral. Das is my key hidden in haysack and I keep as queen of drugs weed.

I has solving mysteries is my life! Says sherelok. And I will stop at nathing till I defeat dinosar emperor man who kills and stuff. Yu better leab, partner-horsewoman!

Dman you sherelok says applejak go to faking hell. An take stupid nightmake key what lies on table. Take it an go away english emo praks.

I amnot emo stupid horseranch queen! Says sherelok angry like. Say dat I emo again and I will kill-style you like I do to all badguys that maek mysteries.

Watson says can we take weeb says watson.

No says sherklok. Not today. Dis horseweed and smewlls like cak only TW fanbois would smake it hah!

You ass loks yummy like hamburgers says watson licking lips at sherlok.

You always taking bout hamburgers lolwatson says sherelock. Can You not see THAT TABLE OVER THERE!

Dat is a nice table can it be mine ask watson.

Dat is my table! Said sherelok. I love it so much I could ship myself forever.

End of part 2 I havve written do not hell me I canno write dumb emoes lol!


	3. Chaper 3 meet batman an his xbox

Chapter 3

Batman does xbox and open door what sherlok and watson find dog?

Get in ca said Watson flyin around key. This is not the time for having the sex with tables!

Table understands who am I an what I understands an also hats mystery like I do said sherlok homes gett into ugly car. This is real ugly ass car like only TW fanbois woul liiek what kind of car is this sad Sherlok.

Applejak and rarity were banging at guns for sherlok and watson who am dribing an smaking weed plant all over texas and horseranch. Ou break my diamond, mothrfucker screamed rariti who shot bazonssoa at car to kill-style jon and sherlok with big exbauolsin.

hoersses are kill carzy sad watson takingf out masersword. No! Said sherlok. Let hoirses figt ther horse-war. We must defheat tyranosar king to brig our dog back from dead.

The n wei must speaks to a BATMAN in goham minnesota sayid watson. Only batmn know how bring dogs bak from dead with scence machine. Also why take nastyy table what look like dinosar emeperor-man/ ? why not trow off of ocean ?

dO Not tak abot TABLE LIKE WHAT U TAK NOEW sad sherlok or I throw you, watson in blue ocean. But I will tak to dark ,detecive what lives IN goham minnesota, batman.

Watson look at sherlok and says can I stop for som chicken firs? I am so hungy I coul eat you peanis. Laugh, sherelok rode away in car an got chikin fo watsonb so he would not eat peenis lol. His hear belong only to tabl e now, and no chikin in world could maek watson cry less.

At batcave batman was playing xobox one an call of duty ghosts mike myers dlc. "It is what wan to kill online wih axes on xbxo" he yell, smaking batman weed in big, blue couds. "I love Onslaught DLC soo much, lol. As h e smake weed an kill-style noob on xbox, bat man scream "where is Nigtwing". Grabbin wings an wings of fry chikin with hot sase he ate more an got mike myers powerup in cod again. I am night terrifying of noobs, BATMAN, hahaha he said full of chikin.

he is not her only sherlok sad sherllock. An playstation 4 is better, BATMAN.

Who comes in batcav talking abot PLAYSTAION SHERLOK? Scramed bat man. I am true detective with justice leage an hve sex with wonder woman an hawk girl an star fire. An I PLAY XBOX NOOB SOI STFU.

I come to as k you, batman to tak key of nitmare and brin dog back to life an all dog in world so whole planey is fill with all dogs what have died in history of wporld. Well okay says batman, but only if play xbox!

but sherlok an I hate xbox! says watson. No! Not for all dogs in world or ever be in world!

Its ar only hope waton, says sherlok. We mus play cod ghosts on xbox so batman can open door of dogs with key of nightmares an bring back all dogs from all time.

Yes says batman. I will open door of dogs if p[lay cod ghosts on xbox one. Then you can have all dogs but do not tough chikien or I will kill-style you like my parents.

Okay you cosplaying super says sherlok. I play ghosts while youy take door open and then I will defeat dinosar emperor and solve mysteries of world I hate so much.

An so sherlok and watson played cod ghosts on xbox whil batman open door with key of nightmare. It is done! Says batman. Soon all dogs will come out but you pick up ther poops ha!

As long as dog is back I am happy like finding nemo! Says watson. I miss sherloks dog and I HATE TABLE. Watson and sherlok leave batcave and batman go back to play cod ghosts on xbox.

Where is chicken? Says batman. Whree is chicken gone? YOU TOOK MY CHICKEN, MOTHERFUCKERS screamed batman, licking sase off of table. Now all I haf is this sase! I will as moriarty to buy me more chikin and then I will kill you sherlok and watson!

Xbox was on fire and spilled all oiver the batcave with the water.

YOU BROKE MY XBOX! Yell batman angry. I quit justicle leage and work for tyrannosar king now! I hat you sherlok! I hate you forevers!

Sherlok and watson were in car driving to watch dogs fall from hole in sky. Where are all dogs? Ask watson, eating batman's chikin? Batman did not open door! Said watson bat man is liar and works for dinosaur emperor man! And now he has key!

At least you have chikin said sherlok and they laugh

I made meme joke now funny rijt! Prepere yor butts for part 4!


	4. Chapter 4 Batman seeks dinosar emperor-m

Sherlock and the Key of Nightmares 5: Dog Days

I have anger for sherlok an watson! Scremed a batman. THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT DONE TO MY CHECKEN!

I will go to Lich King's hause and ask for asase and chikin! Said Batman fingieng his fingers. What bre done mus be done! To kill sherlok and watson and table and KICK ALL DOGS I HATE DOGS mus happen NOW!

O Great Dinosaur Emporer man I bow to your emporer presence what sits before me on chair! Siad Batman with angry face gone taken from chicken. They took my chickenand left me wi nothing but bufflo sase and now I must kill them, Sherlock and watson and Table. To kill them with bat-hands and a gun s my power now hahahahahas!

Batman's mind wa s destroyed an upset for sherlock breaking his xbox and jump off walls while karate chopping alfred seven times in slow lik matrickx. Make-turn me into seven FANTASTIC DINOSARS TO KILL SHERLOK AND WATSON!

But no soun cam and baman got upset.

I come for empty room? Where ar thousands of Dinosars and emperoer of all dinosars? Screamed batman? I must sword myself with spears and guns! I cannot live without power of dinosars! Aaaah!

Cam down your bats says Morarty all looking in suit. See, I brought chikin like you ask with lots of sase and new xbox for cod ghoists because I am evil.

YES! CHIKIN XBOX! Screams batman. Can I play cod ghosts onslaot dlc RIIGHT NAOW?

No. says moratry. We must open door of Melissa and bring that bitch who is so angry and stupid and horribble an who brokme up with peter an I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HEATEHATEHE

Door opens and Melissa enter.

I am here and being a bitch! She says. An now that I have dumped Peter and m FUCK YOU

FUCK

YOU

….

Now that I dump Peter an his stupid fanficks, I kill sherlok and morarty an all dogs because I am stupid cat bitch who spen all day on tumblr an masturbating to picture of Loki HE IS NOT

HOT

STOP

Good says morarty. Let us fijyt sherlok with you, stupid bitch. Go be a bitch and ignore peter who spent twelve dollar an sandwich what you throw away cause you don wan get fat. YOU ARE FAT AND I HATE YOU. I'M GLAD WE BROKE UP YOU STUPID FUCKING COW.

Sherlok and morarty on beach.

We mus bring dogs back! Says sherlok.

Eat my hot Italian salami or I kill you! Says watson. TOUCH MY PEENIS!

I already bot you chikin says sherlok. So yeah, stop or something.

No! Sayys watson. I kill you with this swod! Then I will kill table!

No! Says sherlok. Today I defeat you with magic! Today I stp you getting all horny abot me! This about me an table!

NOOOOOOOOOOO says watson. How defeat me with ice magic? Sherlok says that he went to americ to read books becase ther are no books in all england an drove cars all around to read magic books with pop-up wolves and furries that teach magic, yeah!

I am been having defeated! Says watson. Now I am becoming shame!

I am sorry my friend says sherlock. But you coldnt keep your snake in your oants so I use frost magic bye. I am strong. Stroinger than stupid TW Fanbois and STYPID FUCKING MESLIISA WHO DUMP ME ON VALENTIMES DAY

WHY

YOU BITCH

I WRITE POEM FOR YOUR BITCH ASSailants

ROSES ARE RRED

FUCK YOU.


End file.
